Posie Gets Shots
by CanaryCry87
Summary: It's time for Posie to get her first round of shots


Posie 2 months old

Jay has been dreading this day since last week when Hailey told him about Posies two month check up and what is was going to entail. He knows his daughter needs to get her shots but he doesn't want her to deal with the pain. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard crying coming from the monitor that was on the table next to his side of the bed. He looked over at Hailey as she started to wake up and decided he would get the baby.

"Hey, go back to sleep I got her." Jay told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Mm ok" Hailey responded as she rolled over as Jay got out of bed and headed for Posies room.

As Jay walked into his daughter's room her screams just got louder and he already could tell that she was hungry. If there was one thing both Jay and Hailey realized from the moment Posie came into this world is that the girl loved to eat. Jay always joked that regardless of the fact that Posie looked just like Hailey, there was no denying they were mother and daughter cause their love of eating knew no bounds.

"Good morning princess." Jay said to Posie as he picked her up and carried her to her changing table.

"Oh I know, it's so horrible, your so hungry. Let me just change you and we can have some daddy daughter time while I feed you and mommy sleeps." He told the baby as he gave her the pacifier and quickly changed her diaper.

A few minutes later found Jay grabbing a bag of breast milk out of the freezer and heating it up. He was so glad that Posie finally started taking a bottle a few weeks ago because now he is able to get up with her at night and feed her during the day or like now when he wants to let Hailey sleep in.

Just as the bottle finished warming up the baby let out another cry.

"I know monkey, your hungry. Sorry I'm not mommy and actually have to make a bottle for you." Jay said to Posie as he grabbed the bottle and made sure it was ok before giving it to his daughter.

"Hey, I heard that." Hailey said as she appeared in the living room to see Jay and Posie on the couch.

Jay looked up startled that Hailey was awake and heard his little conversation with the baby.

"What are you doing up?" He asked his girlfriend as she walked over the couch and sat down next to him.

"I tried going back to sleep but knew she was getting hungry so while you took care of her, I pumped and then decided to come see my two favorite people." She told him as she laid her head on his shoulder while she gave Posie's head a kiss as she finished eating.

Once Posie had finished her bottle Hailey took the baby from Jay so that she could burp her as well as get in some cuddles from her favorite girl. Jay looked at his girls for a second, kissed Hailey on the forehead and then headed to the kitchen to rinse out the bottle. As he walked past the refrigerator he noticed the reminder that in a few hours his precious baby girl had to get her first set of shots.

"Hey babe, can you come here real fast." Jay called out to Hailey as he started loading the dishwasher.

A few seconds later Hailey with Posie in her arms walked into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the bars tolls at the island.

"What's up?" Hailey asked Jay as she adjusted the baby in her arms.

Jay looked at his girls and really debated how to broach this subject since he was pretty sure Hailey would shut him down immediately.

"I know Posie has her appointment in a few hours and I was hoping we could reschedule it." He said as he looked directly at Hailey.

Hailey couldn't help but just stare at him trying so hard not to laugh at how utterly terrified he was about their daughter getting her first set of shots.

"Jay, I know that you are terrified of shots, but she has to get these and I promise you she will be alright." She told him as gently as possible.

Jay finished loading the dishwasher and walked around the island and gently took Posie out of Hailey's arm and held her close to him.

"I know she needs them but I can't handle seeing her in pain. It's like the equivalent of seeing you in pain, it breaks my heart. You do remember how I handled you giving birth right?" Jay asked his girlfriend who looked at him and couldn't help but remember how much of a mess he was when she was in labor.

"Babe, you are a cop in the most elite until in Chicago, you are always the first one through the door, not to mention your also a war vet, I don't understand how you can handle getting shot but not a flu shot." Hailey said to Jay as she grabbed his hand.

Jay looked at Hailey trying to figure out how to explain himself and his fear of needles.

"I've never liked needles ever since I was little but after being in the Army and getting shot, my thing with needles just escalated to a down right hatred of them." He told her honestly as he looked at Posie a little embarrassed.

Hailey sympathized with her boyfriend and definitely could understand where he was coming from. She may not have ever been shot but she's been injured on the job a time or two and also gave birth and had to deal with enough needles.

"Jay, I promise Posie is going to be fine. Yes, she is going to cry and none of us are going to like it but she needs us to be strong for her." Hailey told Jay as she took the baby back and headed towards the stairs to go get herself and Posie ready for the doctor.

"I still don't like this!" Jay yelled after her as he watched his girls walk away.

Chicago Med

The little family of three had just arrived at Med and were headed upstairs to see Posies pediatrician when Will spotted them.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite girl." Will said as he walked over to them.

"Will! We have to keep that quiet, Jay is around." Hailey laughed as she looked at Jay who was rolling his eyes at the pair.

"I hate to break it to you Hailey, but I was talking about Posie." Will told them as he bent down and looked at his niece who was happily sucking on her pacifier in her car seat.

"You know your both lucky I like you." Jay told the pair as they laughed.

The three of them stood there for a few more minutes talking and catching up before Hailey and Jay told Will they had to get upstairs for Posie's appointment.

Doctors Office

They had been waiting for for about ten minutes and Posie was starting to get upset. She was fine while she was getting weighed and the nurse was getting her vitals but now she had enough.

"I know monkey, the doctor will be here shortly" Jay told Posie as he wrapped her blanket tighter around her little body and gave her back her pacifier.

"She's getting hungry but I don't want to feed her until after she gets her shots." Hailey told him as she sat next to her two favorite people and then heard a knock on the door signaling the doctor was there.

"Hi guys, sorry for the wait." said as she walked in and sat down.

The parents greeted the doctor as she sat down and took a look at Posie's chart.

"Well, things are looking great for . She weighs 8lbs even which is good and is 25inches long. She is tiny but completely healthy." The doctor told the parents which they already knew since they watched her get weighed.

After a few more minutes of the doctor asking Jay and Hailey some questions it was time for the part both parents were dreading, Posie to get her shots.

Hailey had just set Posie down on the table when she started crying hysterically and both her parents knew this was going to happen. Posie Halstead hater being cold and hungry which she was both right now which her parents knew wasn't going to be helpful when the doctor tried to give her the shots.

"Jay, I can't watch her like this." Hailey whispered to her boyfriend as she was already tearing up.

Jay was trying to keep his cool but seeing his daughter extremely upset as well as his girlfriend was getting to him.

He noticed that was taking her time getting everything together and trying to get the nurse back into the room. Jay wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to handle this before he asked for either his brother or Natalie to be called.

Hailey was trying to comfort the screaming infant as well as not giving into feeding her quiet yet which was causing her to be incredibly uncomfortable since she knew she needed to nurse her daughter.

A few more minutes passed without Posie getting her shots when Jay and Hailey had both had enough.

"Babe, I really need you to get Natalie in here to get her shots. Posie knows who Natalie is and I know Natalie will be as gentle as possible and get this over with quickly." Hailey told Jay as she picked Posie up and wrapped her back in her blanket.

Jay kisses both his girls and then walked over to the pediatrician and as nice as he possible could explained that he needed Natalie Manning to be called.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Natalie with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, I came as soon as I got paged, what's up?" Natalie asked as she walked over to Jay. Hailey and Posie.

Hailey who had finally given in and started feeding the baby looked at Natalie nearly in tears.

"We need you to give Posie her shots." Hailey told Natalie who looked a bit perplexed by that.

Jay explained to Natalie that neither Hailey or himself were handling Posie getting her first round of shot well and that Posie could sense something was up and was extremely upset.

Natalie looked at the first time parents and could tell she needed to do this for them and the little girl she considered her niece.

"Alright guys, I love all three of you but you guys all have to calm down." Natalie told the parents as she turned to the nurse explaining that she would be the one giving Posie Halstead her shots.

Jay and Hailey both took deep breaths knowing that Posie would be in good hands with Natalie.

After a few short minutes of getting everything together Natalie turned back to Hailey.

"Hey, I know your in the middle of feeding her and she isn't going to like this but can I have her and as soon as she's done you can finish feeding her." Natalie asked Hailey who got the baby to unlatch and quickly gave Posie her pacifier before handing her to Natalie.

"Alright Posie Ann, you aren't gonna like me in a second and I'm sorry." Natalie told her niece as she laid her on the table.

Jay and Hailey were both standing at the edge of the table. Jay had one arm wrapped around Hailey's shoulder while the other was holding her hand tightly.

The next few minutes were extremely hard for the Upton/Halstead family, Natalie gave Posie her shots as quickly as possible which resulted in a VERY unhappy little girl but the second Natalie was done she handed Posie back to Hailey who immediately went back to feeding her daughter.

"Alright guys, you are all set. Just a few things, she may have a low grade fever for the next few days and will probably sleep for the remainder of today. If anything else seems off with her please don't hesitate to call Will or myself." Natalie said the Jay and Hailey as she ran her hand over the nursing infants head.

Jay stood up and gave Natalie a hug and thanked her profusely for coming to take care of Posie.

Later that evening

Once Hailey, Jay and Posie had gotten home from Med, Hailey had taken Posie upstairs which resulted in both of them taking quiet the nap while Jay cleaned up and started preparing dinner.

Hailey had just finished feeding her daughter and putting her in her swing when Jay announces that dinner was ready.

"I'm really proud of how well you handled Posie getting her shots today." Hailey told Jay as he set her plate in front of her.

Jay grabbed his plate and sat down next to her at the island.

"I'm not going to lie to you Hails, it was incredibly hard watching her go through this but I know she needs them every few months and thankfully Natalie was willing to do them for us." He told his girlfriend as he looked at his daughter who was perfectly content sucking on her pacifier while her swing rocked her back and forth.

"I know it was, but we got through it together and she is perfectly content and happy and doesn't even realize what went on." Hailey told him as they continued eating.

Once they were done with dinner, Hailey told Jay she would do the dishes so that he could go spend time with Posie. As soon as Hailey was done with the dishes she made her way into the living room to see her daughter smiling up at Jay like he was the best thing in the world as he told her about how proud of her he was.

"Have I mentioned recently how lucky I am?" Hailey asked as she took a seat next to Jay and laid her head on his shoulder as she looked on at her daughter.

Jay smiled as he heard what Hailey said and turned his head so that he could give her forehead a kiss.

"No but honestly I think we are both pretty lucky. Not only do we have each other but we also have an amazing, beautiful, and healthy little girl." Jay told her as they both starred at Posie Ann Halstead.


End file.
